Kingdom Hearts Dark Past
by XetylnasXIII
Summary: This is the story of an unicorn named Xetylnas. Being stripped of his past, he now lives in a village named ponyville. His life has always been quiet until he begins to get strange memories of his lost past, strange dark creatures beginning to attack him and the princesses sending him and some others on a quest to defeat the new threat coming to equestria.
1. Dreamy Memories

Kingdom Heart Dark Past

OK, before this story begins i just want to say some things. the protagonist of this story will be Xetylnas, my OC. This will also be a crossover between My little pony friendship is magic and Kingdom Hearts. it will take place after KH DDD and in season 3 in the mlp-world.  
all rights and characters belong to their rightfull owners (Hasbro and Square Enix).  
one last thing, i will also make a comic of this in the meantime.  
ok that was it, enjoy.

Chapter 1: Dreamy Memories

It is nighttime in equestria, everypony is sleeping safely in their beds. Or so it seems. There's one pony who's not sleeping so very sound. This pony is named Xetylnas.

*Eat up your ice-cream before it melts* said a friendly voice.

*Sorry, but i have to do this* A female voice speaked before a blinding flash came. *No Wait...I...Aaarrghh!

*You betrayed us, and now it's time to pay the price* an evil man said.  
Some sparks appeared of two clashing weapons, but then...  
A faint light appears but is then intervened by the darkness surrounding it.

*Now you're mine, Xetylnas. Mhuahaha!

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!  
A shocked Xetylnas woke up from it's nightmare. wondering what that all was about and looking at everything in his room to see if it was just a bad dream.

*Ugh, another nightmare* Xetylnas said.  
*If this keeps up i'm deffinitaly going to lose sanity* The dark colored pony said

*But i'm wondering* *Was that a bad dream...

Or a fragment of my lost memory?* 


	2. Shadow Beings

Chapter 2: Shadow Beings

Xetylnas got out of his bed,  
now trotting over to the mirror to check if everything's alright with his body.  
He checks his black mane to see if he still has the white stripes in it. now checking his cutiemark.  
'Yep, the fireball's still there' he said relieved. 'next up is if my magic still works' lifting a chair as he said that.  
now looking at his black spiked tail with the same design as his mane.  
'well, seems like nothing's out of place.  
being worried for nothing,hehehe' he said as he stretched his body.

A few moments later

'Okay, time to go shopping' Xetylnas said while picking up his backpack and walked outside to the town.

*Xetylnas' mind speaking to the people who are reading this: Hello,  
my name is Xetylnas as you already know.  
I'm a 16 year old colt suffering of amnesia.  
I now live in ponyville and I mostly spend my time in my house at the edge of town surfing the internet and mostly resting.  
Lately I have been haunted by some strange dreams. strange voices and images appear in them and they feel very similiar to me. Now i'm trying to solve the riddle of my past and who I was before this. Well, that was all you have to know about me. Happy reading.

'OK, I got everything I need except for carrots.  
I hope the seller of them is still at the plaza.'  
Xetylnas finaly reaches the plaza and searches the place for the carrot stand.  
'Mmmh, ah, there it is' Xetylnas said while trotting to the carrot-filled stand.

'Hello, how can i help you' The owner with the orange curly mane and the carrot cutiemark said.  
'mmh, how much does 20 carrots cost?' Xetylnas asked.  
'for 20 carrots the price is 5 bits.' the seller said 'That's not very pricy, here you go ma'am'  
Xetylnas said while handing over 5 bits.  
'Thanks, until next time' The friendly carrot mare said.

Xetylnas looks up to the sinking sun.  
'It's almost nighttime, time to go home before it gets dark' Xetylnas said while sensing a strange presence.

Just when the black colt was about to continue moving forward, a strange dark being emerged from the ground.  
'Huh? What is that?' Scared of the being,  
he tries to take another path while more shadow beings appeared, surrounding him.  
'Why is this happening? Leave me alone!'  
Xetylnas screamed while one of the beings was about to get a blow on him when suddenly a blinding light surrounded the area.  
Xetylnas loses consciousness and finds himself being swallowed by darkness

then... a faint light 


	3. Broken Heart

Chapter 3: Broken Heart

Darkness surrounded Xetylnas.  
Now falling into the darkness, he feels himself slowing down and suddenly landing softly on the ground.

Xetylnas observes the platform he's landed onto and sees it's an incomplete circle.

-you seem quite puzzled kehehehe-

'Who said that?' Xetylnas questioned

-Why, did you really forgot your who i am?-

'Show yourself!' Xetylnas demanded

-OK, ok, i'll show myself, stop being such a pain-

As the voice stopped talking a faint dark purple light appeared before Xetylnas It looks like fairy but without wings and shaped like a sphere

'Who are you and where am I? Xetylnas asked the light

-I'm a spirit that found your way into your body, you may call me... Nighty. And about your whereabout, haven't you figured out already where you are?-

Xetylnas eyes his enviroments when Nighty said that.  
'Nope, still have no clue.'

-Ugh, you really are not one of the smartest, are you.  
You're inside your heart, stupid!-

'What?!' said a shocked Xetylnas. 'Why is it shaped like this and how did I ended here?' 'Am I dead?'  
Xetylnas asked with fear

-HAHAHAHA! No, you're not dead, you're just sleeping and even I don't know how you ended in here. But boy, am i glad you're here, I got pretty lonely being trapped inside you. About your heart,  
well, it broke just like your memory-

'Wait, how do you know?' Xetylnas asked shocked

-I'm inside YOU, There isn't a thing I don't know about you, smarty-  
Nighty said with an angry tone -Also there's a problem in here too...-  
just when Nighty said that, a shadow like creature appeared from the ground. The shadow's yellow eyes opened and lookes at Xetylnas.

-And speaking of the devil itself, there it is- Nighty said quite amused.  
'Oh no, it's going to attack, how do i defend myself against this thing?'  
Xetylnas asked scared

-Your memory may be blank, but I know what you're capable of, why don't you try to summon your weapon?-

'Summon a weapon? I can do that?' Asked a shocked Xetylnas

-Yes, you just have to concentrate and think of first shape your weapon could have- Nighty said with an evil tone

'Mmmh, concentrate...' Just as Xetylnas began focussing, a dark-red scythe appeared before him. Xetylnas holds the scythe with his magic and slashes the shadow with it. thus destroying it

'Woooaaah, i could get used to this, can i use it in the real world too?' Xetylnas asked with exitement

-yes, you can. oh but that's not all you can do. You can also summon and control fire, why not try it on that next monster appearing right there- Nighty pointed out.

Another shadow appeared and makes his way to Xetylnas, who's trying to summon fire.  
'take this, foul beast!' Xetylnas said as he fires a ball of fire at the black beast.  
The ball of fire made contact with the creature, killing it

'wow, i'm really awesome' Said xetylnas with a smirk -yeah, yeah, if i didn't tell you of all those things, you would still be an useless unicorn without memory- Nighty said annoyed

Xetylnas looks again at his surrounding.  
'Now, how do i get out of here?'  
-Just wake up, dummy- Nighty said 'And how do i do that?'  
-Ugh, do i really need to do everything, follow me-  
Nighty said while flying to a closed door Xetylnas followed her.

-Just open the door and you'll find the way back to the awake world- 'And what about you? Aren't you going with me?' Xetylnas asked of Nighty -Sadly, i'm stuck here and the only way to go with you is that you use a freedom spell on me- Nighty said while giving the hint to xetylnas to do that spell to her.  
'Alright, alright, i get the hint. i'll do it, just stand still' Xetylnas said while performing the spell.  
a bright light surrounded Nighty and suddenly she gained wings and now looked like a fairy from the Zelda-video games that Xetylnas plays at home.  
-yay, you did it, ok now let's go to the real world, shall we?- Nighty said with joy 'Okay, let's go' Xetylnas went through the door and light suddenly surrounded Xetylnas as he woke up to a faint sound

'Hey, wake up!' 


	4. The Lyrist

Chapter 4: The Lyrist

'Hey, wake up!' A voice in the distance called out.  
'Come on!' 'Don't die on me!' The sound of the voice gets closer and closer when finally a glimpse of the one speaking comes in sight.

'Thank Celestia, you're coming around.' A greenish mare spoke

'Ugh, How? What?' Xetylnas woke up and completely was confused what happened Trying to remember things what happened, he suddenly asked the mare what happened

'Well, i was going for a stroll throught the town in the night when i suddenly saw you lying out here all alone and unconscious' The mare said and then asked 'Who are you, actually and what happened?'  
'Uuuhhh..' (Damn, should i tell her that i fighted dark creatured in my heart and met a spirit living there? No, she problably will be thinking i'm crazy.)  
'I don't know what happened, but i'm glad you found me' Xetylnas said 'My names Xetylnas, what's yours?' The black unicorn asked.  
'My names Lyra, nice to meet you.' Lyra said.  
'How come i never saw you around? I know almost everypony, but you're new to me' Lyra asked xetylnas. 'Umm, I moved in to ponyville a few weeks ago and i was busy doing work at home. So i don't come outside very often, you see?'

'Now that you're awake, are you sure you can get home safely or should i come with you? The town can really be a maze at nighttime' Lyra asked with a smile.  
'Yeah, you're right. My home's not so far from here' Xetylnas asked less scared.

The two are now trotting to xetylnas' home. With the sparkling moon shining on them,  
they feel much more comfortable, thinking that the princess of the night is watching over them. They quietly trott while Lyra gets tired of the silence and tries to break the ice with asking a question. 'So, do you have any friends?' 'Umm, not that I know of the moment, I can't quite remember because of my amnesia' Xetylnas answered saddened 'Ohh, i'm sorry to hear that' the green mare tried to comfort Xetylnas 'It's okay, I will remember everything very soon. With each day, parts of my memory come back to me' Xetylnas said to relieve Lyra. 'What does your cutiemark actually mean? Mine's having talent to play the lyre' Lyra asked curiously. 'Mmh, now that you mention, I don't have the slightest idea' Xetylnas said while looking at his fireball cutiemark. 'It'll problably be something to do with fire or something' Xetylnas said while already knowing the answer. 'Where do you actually live, Lyra?' 'I live somewhere at the edge of town, not so far away from here. I live there with my marefriend' Lyra said.  
'Huh? If i may know, who's your marefriend?' Xetylnas asked the lyrist. 'Her name's Bonbon, she runs the candyshop at the edge of the street i live, she's really kind but tick her off and she'll set you on fire, litterally' Lyra answered.

Some talking later

Xetylnas and Lyra arrive at Xetylnas' home 'Well, i'm home' 'Are you sure you're going to be safe going to your home?' Xetylnas asked worried.  
'Yeah, yeah, you don't have to be worried, i'm stronger than i look.' Lyra said with confidence.  
Lyra looks at the clocktower near where she stands and realises it's very late.  
'Dang, I'll better hurry and go home or Bonbon we'll be mad at me for not coming. She said she wanted to do something special with me.' Lyra said while panicking.  
'Umm, Lyra?' Xetylnas asked the panicking mare. 'Yes, what is it Xetty?'  
'Umm, do you have some free time tommorow? maybe we could go grab a drink or something?' Xetylnas asked while not noticing Lyra called Xetylnas 'Xetty'.  
'Sure, that'll be cool. also, will it bother you if i gave you the nickname Xetty?' Lyra asked the nervous unicorn.  
'Umm, sure' Xetylnas said with a smile.  
'Okay, then i'll be off. See you tommorow, friend' were Lyra's last words before departing.

'Friend? Xetty?' Xetylnas pondered for a minute.  
'I'm not familiar with that ring, it sure feels... good' Xetylnas said happily

-Aww, look who already made a friend- A familiar voice said 'Huh?' Xetylnas looked at the direction of the sound -You also already forgot about me- The voice sounded less amused.  
Right before Xetylnas the dark blue fairy from Xetylnas' heart appears 'Hey, it's you again. sorry I forgot about you ,Nighty' Xetylnas said while scratching the back of it's head.  
-Yeah, yeah, I'll forgive you this once- Nighty said.  
'So... What are you going to do now that you're free?' Xetylnas asked the fairy.  
-Trying to recover my broken body, ofcourse. But I can't do that without your help-  
Nighty said with puppy eyes, even if she knows Xetylnas can't see them.  
-I'm still stuck in your body, I became a part of you so I can only come out of your body but I can't go anywhere without you body- Nighty said.  
'You got it, Nighty. For helping me discovering my hidden powers, i'll help you recover your body, okay?'  
-Thanks, Xetty hehehehe!- The fairy said

Nighty went back into Xetylnas' body and Xetylnas walked in his house with a tired look on his face.

'Well, there goes my boring, normal and calm lifestyle' Xetylnas said exhausted. 


	5. 13th Darkness

Chapter 5: 13th Darkness

Somewhere at a large mountain sits a whole city inhabited by rich and talentfull ponies.  
the city, named Canterlot, lies next to a castle that's named Canterlot Castle.  
In this castle lives the two regal rulers of this world. These two are no regular ponies.  
They both have horns and wings and the strenght of an earth pony. They are called alicorns.  
alicorn are beings who can live for millenia. The alicorns living in the castle are sisters and have power over the sun and the moon. The eldest of the two, called Princess Celestia, ruler of the world called Equestria controls the sun and has the task of rising the sun when it's time for the ponies of this world to wake up. The younger princess, named Luna, is the co-ruler and is has the task of rising the moon when it's bedtime for equestria.  
Thousand years ago, the youngest princess was consumed by anger, darkness and hate, thus became the most feared being of Equestria, Nightmare Moon. In an attempt to stop Nightmare Moon, Celestia banished the demon that was once her sister to the moon for thousand years.  
Thousand years later, when the banishment was over, Nightmare Moon came back to Equestria and tried to cover the land with darkness again. But she was stopped by six heroic mares who wield the Elements of Harmony. The Elements fired a beam of pure light at the demon and transformed Nightmare Moon back to Princess Luna, thus cleaning the darkness in her.  
Everthing became back normal until then except for the rampage of the god of chaos and the changeling invasion, but those incidents were also handled by the Elements.  
After that everthing, finally, became peacefull... or so they thought.

'We think we finally discovered it' a dark blue mare said to herself.  
'Could it be? No matter, we must report to my sister' the blue alicorn said while trotting to her destination.  
Giant doors were slammed open and the alicorn stood in the throne room of the castle she lives in. she then trotted to the white alicorn standing on her throne.  
the alicorn had a flowing rainbow mane and wore a crown and a necklage just as the her younger sister that now is standing before her trying to regain her breath of exhaustion.  
the younger one had a flowing dark blue mane unlike her elder sister.

'Aff...koff... sis!' The exhausted alicorn tried to speak to her sister but struggles 'Easy, my dear sister' The white alicorn comforted.  
'Sis... We think...We found...It' The darker alicorn said still struggling in her words.  
The taller alicorn gasped and says 'Are you sure, Luna?'  
'Yes, we are, sis. what do you think we should do? the being has no knowledge of the power he posses, maybe we can...' Luna said while the white alicorn continued 'Indeed, for the situation it's now in, we have an opportunity to get it back to the light'  
'What should we do, Tia? you're not going to destroy it, are you?' Luna said with an worried expression on her face. 'No, rest assured my sis, I know you and It were very good friends in the past' Celestia said to Luna. 'HUH! How do you know?' Luna asked shocked and angry 'You're not the only one who's awake at night and having strolls in the city' Celestia said with an amused expression on her face. 'Hmmph, so you saw' Luna said annoyed.  
'Hehehe, I know that you're sometimes...' Celestia said while Luna broke her off 'OK, WERE DONE TALKING ABOUT THIS, NOW BACK TO THE SUBJECT!'  
'Yeah, yeah, no need to get your feathers ruffled, dear sis. you know i like to mess with you, hehehe'  
Celestia said and then continued with the conversation they were having a minute ago. 'What do you think of the idea of having an elite squad just like the one i have?' Celestia asked the dark alicorn. 'Are you serious, sis? Do you think i'm ready for that?' Luna asked with a happy tone. 'Yes, I think you're ready, i have faith in you' Celestia said to the now even more happy alicorn.  
'Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you...!' Luna happily hopped through the throne of exitement.  
'And you may choose who will be part of the squad. Here's a list of all the ponies you can choose from'  
Celestia hands Luna a long list of names and locations. 'I'll be off my, sis. I have some decisions to maaake.  
see you tommorow, sis' Luna happily trotted through the gaint doors with two guards escorting her.

Meanwhile in a giant white castle floating above a dark loomy city.

Two hooded figures sit in huge very long armchairs in a round room.  
One of them is flipping cards through it's fingers and the other is sitting in a quite amusing thinking pose. They continue what they're doing until someone appeared in one of the longest chairs in the room out of a dark portal. he also had the same dark clothes on as the other figures sitting in the room. The other two looked at him when he asked 'Where is the rest?'  
'Dunno, maybe they didn't hear the alarm or maybe they forgot what the alarm meant.' the one with the cards answered. the other figure who was just thinking was going to say something when five more figures came in through dark portal, now all sitting in their respective chairs.  
'Good, everyone's here, i see.' The one sitting on the highest chair exclaimed.  
'What's the news now? Please don't say it's again about those damn keyblade wielders destroying our minions' The one sitting next to the one sitting highest said. 'No, this time it's more dire news'  
the dark figure said with an amusing tone. 'Well, what is it then?' one of the figures spoke up.  
'We have discovered the location of our last darkness' everyone in the room gasped when the figure said that. 'Which world is he living in now?' the one sitting with the cards asked.  
'He's in the world called Equestria. This world's inhabited by horses and traveling to that world will transform you into a horse' The one sitting highest answered. 'Then i'll go, it's been a long time since i got a non-boring mission' The card guy said. 'Permission granted, Luxord' the leader of the discussion said.  
'Ok, then i'll be off' Luxord said while another one of the figures said 'Don't kill him, he still has purpose for us'  
'Noted' Luxord said and then dissappeared inside a dark portal.  
'Everyone's dismissed' said the one sitting highest while everyone exited the room.

'I finally found you...my friend' 


End file.
